Vampire
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Ia selalu melihat pria itu duduk sendiri ditaman belakang sekolah. Karena kenekatan hati, Ia bisa mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu. Namun tanpa disadari ia telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang Vampire. OOC/Vampirefic/T/Pair always NaruSaku


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © M.K**

**Pairing Always NaruSaku.**

**Out of Character here/ Many/ Mistakes/**

**Story from me.**

**Rate ; T**

**Drama, Romance, Vampirefic.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vampire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aneh...

Setiap istiraha tiba, Aku selalu melihat pria itu duduk disana. Ditaman belakang sekolah. Dengan posisi yang sama, Sebuah buku tebal selalu ada di genggaman tangannya. Padahal tempat itu sangat sepi. Disana ada beberapa tanaman perdu berbunga kuning dan pink yang sedikit mempercerah tempat itu.

Aku baru melihat pria itu sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Persis saat aku hanya bermaksud berkeliling lingkungan sekolah untuk sedikit menyesuaikan diri di tempat ini, Tapi keberadaan pria itu di belakang sekolah cukup menyita perhatianku. Kupikir aneh mendapati seseorang di belakang sekolah dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya.

Apa kebiasaan seperti itu tidak membosankan.?

.

.

.

"Ino... Siapa pria yang sering duduk di belakang sekolah, Kenapa dia selalu membawa buku tebal di tangannya?" Aku bertanya kepada Ino yang sedang berbincang bersama Tenten dan Sara.

Ino menghentikan perbincangannya dengan mereka berdua lalu menoleh ke arahku. "Eeh– yang mana...?"

"Ciri-cirinya... Rambut pirang, Kulit putih pucat, Manik biru yang berkilat tajam..." Aku menjelaskan kepada Ino ciri-ciri pria itu yang selalu membayangiku. "Oh itu... Nama dia adalah Naruto Namikaze... Dia itu orang yang sangat misterius" Kata-kata dari Ino membuatku bertanya-tanya. "Misterius?" Ino bangkit dari duduknya lalu dia pindah ke sebelahku yang kebetulan bangku disitu sedang kosong.

"Iya Sakura... Aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto pergi ke kantin atau pun berkumpul bersama teman" Ino berkata dengan mimik serius.

"Hinata menyukai Naruto" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Tenten. "Lalu...!?" "Dia pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Naruto... Namun Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata tanpa menjawab pernyataan cinta darinya..." Tenten mengatakan dengan mimik yang tak kalas serius dari Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Naruto selalu bersikap dingin kepada semua orang di sekitarnya?" Dari nada bicara Sara terdengar seperti orang kecewa.

"Kau menyukainya...?" Aku bisa melihat semburat tipis di kedua pipi Sara.

"Tidak ada orang yang tidak menyukai pria setampan Naruto, Termasuk para siswi di sekolah ini..." Tenten menjawab pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan kepada Sara.

"Tenten benar!" Kamu berempat serempak melihat ke arah pintu kelas dan mendapati Shion tengah berjalan menuju tempat kami berbincang.

"Shion!?"

"Hallo Sakura!" Shion menyapaku sambil tersenyum manis, Lalu dia duduk disebelah Tenten yang berada di hadapanku dan Ino.

"Jadi... Bisa kita lanjutkan acara gosip ini!?" Ucapan Shion membuat tawa kami menggema dikelas yang sepi ini.

"Naruto"

.

.

.

"Sakura!" Aku berbalik kebelakang dan mendapati Sasuke sedang tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"Sasuke"?!"

"Ayo ke kantin...!"

"Maaf Sasuke, Ada urusan yang ingin aku selesaikan" Aku menolak ajakan Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkannya. Raut kecewa terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

...

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah, Tempat dimana Naruto selalu menyendiri dengan buku tebalnya.

Menemukan Naruto sedang membaca buku, Aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

"Hai..." Ia berhenti membaca lalu menatapku. Kulit wajahnya yang putih pucat seperti Vampire, dan biru shappire berkilat tajam kearahku. Ia kembali membaca buku tanpa menghiraukan sapaanku.

"Boleh aku duduk?!"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban atau pun balasan 'Silahkan' Darinya menyuruhku untuk duduk.

"Kurasa kau mengizinkanku..." Setelah duduk di sampingnya, kemudian aku kembali membuka suara.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Sakura Haruno..." Aku menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya, Namun Ia masih setia dengan bukunya. Menyelipkan helaian anak rambut yang tertiup angin lalu aku kembali bertanya.

"Buku apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"..." Sikapnya yang sangat dingin membuatku berfikir, Orang yang ada di sebelahku ini bukanlah manusia melainkan mayat hidup.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"..." Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri. Aku terus memperhatikan punggung lebarnya yang semakin menjauh. Bahkan saat berjalan pun dia masih setia membaca bukunya dengan sebelah tangan tersembunyi didalam saku celana.

"Aku akan terus berusaha"

.

.

.

"Anak-anak besok kita semua akan pergi camping" Ucap Asuma-sensei yang membuat kelas ini heboh dengan teriakkan gembira dari murid-murid. "Semua..." Itu berarti kelas sebelah juga pergi?" Shion melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum " Iya Sakura..." Aku menyunggingkan seulas senyum mendengar jawaban dari Shion. "Pasti Naruto juga ikut pergi!?"

"Apa tadi katamu Sakura?" Sepertinya Ino mendengar ucapanku.

"E–eh ak–aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa"

"Benarkah?" Ino sedikit tidak percaya mendengar jawabanku.

"Sudahlah Ino...! Mungkin karena kelas ini berisik jadi kau seperti mendengar Sakura mengatakan sesuatu" Ino melihat kearah Tenten lalu dia berkata

"Kurasa kau benar" Aku bisa bernafas lega karena Tenten sudah menyelamatkanku dari pertanyaan Ino.

"Baiklah ana-anak, Besok kalian semua harus berkumpul tepat jam sepuluh pagi... Ingat, Salah satu dari kalian jangan sampai ada yang terlambat" Asuma-sensei mengatakan dengan tegas.

"Baik Sensei" Ucap anak laki-laki dengan semangat"

.

.

.

Aku dan teman-temanku sudah berpisah sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Aku pulang berjalan laki sedangkan teman-temanku menggunakan kendaraan. Awalnya mereka mengajakku untuk pulang bersama, Aku menolak karena jarak rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, Hanya berjarak beberapa blok, Butuh bermenit-menit untuk sampai dirumah. Aku senang bisa mendapatkan teman baik seperti mereka.

Di pertengahan jalan, aku melihat Naruto sedang berjalan sendirian. Tanpa berfikir panjang aku segera mengikutinya diam-diam.

…

Aku terus mengikuti Naruto hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah berada dihutan terlarang Konoha. Aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar.

"Apa yang dia lalukan disini...?" Pandanganku tak luput dari Naruto. Aku terkejut bukan main saat melihat ia memanjat pohon dengan sangat cepat. Tanpa susah payah sekarang ia sudah berdiri diatas pohon tersebut.

"In–ini sulit dipercaya!?"

Aku terus memperhatkan nya dari bawah. Tidak lama kemudian muncul seekor harimau jantan dari pohon itu. Naruto masih memasang raut datar tanpa ada kehawatiran diwajah pucatnya. Ingin aku berteriak menyerukan namanya, Namun aku urungkan niatku saat melihat ia berjongkok dihadapan harimau tersebut. Dan setelahnya secepat kilat ia menyerang hewan itu lalu menggigitnya tepat dileher membuat harimau jantan itu mengaum kesakitan.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat melihat kejadian itu, Aku melangkah mundur.

**'Krakk...'**

Tanpa sengaja kakiku menginjak ranting kering yang ada di dekat pohon tempat dimana aku bersembunyi. Suara dari ranting itu berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia melihatku dengan mata yang merah. Aku melihat dengan jelas taring kecil di giginya lalu ada bercak darah mengalir disudut bibirnya. Ia menatapku seperti ingin menghisap darahku sama seperti saat ia menghisap darah hewan yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

"Na–naruto..."

Saat aku menyebut namanya, Ia langsung menghilang dalam sekedip mata.

.

.

.

Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang, Saat dimana Naruto menghisap darah segar dari hewan buas.

"Mayat hidup?" Aku tertawa pelan mendengarkan ucapanku sendiri.

"Ternyata dia Vampire... Pantas saja kulitnya pucat seperti mayat" Aku berbicara sendiri sambil membereskan barang-barang yang akan kubawa untuk pergi camping besok.

Aku menghentikan aktifitasku setelah mengingat sesuatu.

"Kenapa dia tidak menghisap darahku... Bukankah darah manusia jauh lebih segar dan nikmat dari hewan buas?"

"Sakura ayo turun, Nenek sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu!" Nenek memanggilku dari bawah.

"Baik Nek aku akan segera turun" Aku sedikit berteriak untuk menyahuti Nenek, Bukan bermaksud tudak sopan, Tetapi Nenekku sudah tua. Nenek tidak akan mendengar jika aku tidak berteriak.

Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Nenek dirumah yang besar ini. Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku masih duduk bangku sekolah dasar. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan setelah pulang dari luar kota. Tiba-tiba mobil yang ayah kendarai remnya tidak berfungsi, Dan saat itulah terjadi kecelakaan tragis kepada kedua orang tuaku. Mobil Ayah menabrak sebuah bus lalu kedua mobil tersebut jatuh kejurang.

Mengingat kejadian itu, Membuatku kembali merasa sedih. Aku bersyukur karena masih ada Nenek yang selalu menjaga dan menyayangiku.

.

.

.

Waktu menujukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Aku sedang berada ditaman belakang sekolah untuk menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Aku bisa tahu ia selalu datang dipagi hari, Itu karena aku selalu memperhatikannya. Biasanya kalau Naruto sudah datang ia langsung pergi ketaman dan membuka bukunya saat sudah sampai disini.

"Kurasa masih ada kesempatan untuk bicara dengannya menjelang berangkat camping" Aku bergumam sambil memperhatikan lorong sekolah, Aku melihat sekelebat bayangan orang berambut pirang.

"Itu pasti Naruto!?" Aku segera berlari untuk mencari tempat sembunyi agar Naruto tidak melihatku, Jika aku menampakkan diri maka kupastikan ia akan berbalik meninggalkan taman.

Aku terus melihat gerak-gerik Naruto dari balik tembok yang kumuh, Tempat dimana aku bersembunyi. Setelah kupastikan ia sudah duduk sambil membaca buku, Aku segera keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan terus berjalan mendekatinya. Setelah sampai, Aku langsung duduk di sampingnya. Ia bersikap acuh-tak-acuh dengan keberadaanku, Seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini, Akhirnya aku membuka suara.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya..."

"..."

"Kau—" Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dia terlebih dulu menarik tanganku. Membawaku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, Merasa jalanku yang menurutnya lambat, Dengan cepat ia menggendongku di punggungnya lalu kami berdua melesat secepat kilat.

…

Aku dan Naruto sedang berada dihutan terlarang Konoha. Ia membawaku menuju kesini. Menurunkanku dari gendongannya lalu ia berjalan dan berhenti beberapa langkah dari hadapanku.

"Kau takut?" Suaranya tertedangar sangat dingin.

"Aku tidak merasa takut padamu" Ia melihatku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini..?"

"Dirimu" Ia mendorongku hingga punggungku terasa sakit akibat terbentur pohon.

"Hanya kaulah orang satu-satunya yang mengetahui aku Vampire"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan rahasiamu kepada siapa pun..."

"Aku tidak berharap kau menjaga identitasku"

"..."

"Jangan pernah mencapuri kehidupanku!"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu...!" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia langsung melesat dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

"Sakura kau dari mana saja?" Ino memelukku dengan erat.

"Maaf Ino... Tadi aku pergi ke toilet"

"Kenapa lama sekali...?"

"Sudahlah Ino... yang penting Sakura sudah ada disini!"

"Tenten benar" Ucap Sara.

"Ayo kita naik!" Shion berkata dengan semangat.

"Ayo..."

Saat memasuki bus, Aku melihat Naruto duduk sendirian dikursi belakang.

"Teman-teman aku duduk di belakang saja ya"

"Eeh tap—"

"Tidak apa-apa Sara... Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku untuk saat ini"

"Sakura!?" Aku tersenyum manis agar mereka tidak menghawatirkanku. Ino menghela nafas lalu berkata. "Baiklah Sakura..."

"Terimakasih teman-teman"

Aku berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tidak melirik atau pun menyapaku, Bahkan ia mengalihkan pandangan nya keluar jendela.

...

Setelah berjam-jam lamanya menempuh perjalanan, Akhinya kami semua sampai di tempat perkemahan dan saat ini semua anak-anak sedang sibuk memasang tenda termasuk aku.

"Berhasil..." Shion melompat girang karena sudah berhasil memasang tenda.

"Waktunya istirahat" Aku dan teman-teman berhambur memasuki tenda tersebut dengan canda tawa yang mengiringi kami.

.

.

.

Saat keluar tenda untuk mencari angin aku melihat Naruto memasuki hutan didekat sini. Merasa penasaran, aku mengikutinya.

"Disini gelap seka— Aawww..."

Aku terjatuh kerena kakiku tersandung akar pohon yang menjalar ditanah. Mendengar suara rintihanku Naruto menghentikan perjalanannya lalu ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukanku sedang terduduk sambil memegang kaki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Masih dengan wajah datarnya, ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ugh– bisakah kau membantuku bangun?!" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan agar ia tidak murka. Aku mengira ia akan pergi meninggalkanku, Tetapi dugaanku salah besar. Ia dengan mudah mengangkatku untuk berdiri.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku hanya keluar untuk mencari angin"

"Sampai sejauh ini?!"

"E–eeh... It–itu... Umm... A–ano... Ummm..." Aku gelapan mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan nya. Tidak menemukan alasan aku menundukan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan dingin nya. Wajahku memanas menahan malu.

"..."

"Ak—" Kalimatku terputus kala ia menggendong dan membawaku berlari memanjat pohon yang sangat besar dan tinggi.

Aku merasa seperti terbang karena kecepatan nya saat menaiki pohon.

...

"Indah sekali"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja" Ini adalah momen terindah dalam hidupku. Naruto membawaku keatas pohon untuk melihat bintang bersama.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Setiap kali melihat Naruto, Detak jantungku selalu bekerja dari batas normal. Mungkinkah ini yang di namakan Cinta, Terkadang menyakitkan dan terkadang bisa membuatku merasa bahagia.

Aku duduk bersandar dibadan pohon sedangkan Naruto duduk diranting pohon tepat di hadapanku tanpa sandaran.

"Kau tidak berburu?"

"Apa kau berfikir aku akan berburu setiap kali memasuki hutan?"

"E–eeh... Bu–bukan itu maksudku"

"..." Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk saat ini.

Setelah terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat, Aku kembali membuka suara.

"Naruto..."

"Hn"

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu darimu!?"

"Apa?"

"Kau akan memberikannya bukan?"

"Hn"

"Berjanjilah dulu...!"

"Aku janji" Aku menarik nafas sebelum mengatakan keinginanku.

"Gigit aku!" Ia menatapku dengan artian 'Apa kau sudah gila?'

"Aku ingin menjadi sama sepertimu"

"Bodoh"

Dalam sekedip mata aku sudah berada dibawah bersamanya. Sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki, Aku terlebih dulu menahan lengannya.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku"

"Aku tarik kembali janjiku"

"Kumohon Naruto, Aku ingin selalu bersamamu"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku"

"Aku tahu"

"Maka dari itu berhentilah memohon!"

"Aku tidak bisa"

Ia mendorongku hingga tersandar dibatang pohon, Lalu kedua tangannya menyentuh pinggangku. Aku memejamkan mata saat merasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa kulitku.

Aku tidak merasakan sakit melainkan rasa geli dan nikmat disana, Ia tidak menghisap darahku. Yang ia lakukan saat ini, Menyapu leherku dengan lidahmya, Mengecup lalu menghisap kuat dan menggit kecil tanpa melukainya. Aku meremas surai pirangnya untuk menahan suara desahan yang akan lolos dari bibirku.

Menjauh dari sana yang sudah ternodai oleh bercak merah lalu ia menatapku. Aku menundukan kepala guna menyembunyikan pipiku yang merona. Sebelah tangan Naruto menyentuh daguku lalu membawa tatapanku untuknya. Ia merunduk lalu menyatukan bibir kami berdua. Ia melumat bibirku dengan sangat lembut, Jemarinya bergerak menyelipkan anak rambutku kebelakang telinga. Ia mengigit kecil bibir bawahku hingga membuatku mengerang.

Bermenit-menit kami saling melumat, Mendominasi bibir lawan.

Aku tak menyadari saat ia sudah melepaskan bibirnya dariku. Tidak di ragukan lagi seperti apa wajahku saat ini.

"Kembalilah ketenda!"

"Tap—"

"Ssshht" Ia meletakan telunjuknya di bibirku. "Kembalilah!"

"Baiklah... Tapi kau juga harus kembali!" Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis, aku menjadi salah tingkah karena senyumnya. Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku dari hutan tersebut dan sesekali berbalik menatap Naruto. Ia terus menatapku dari kejauhan.

...

Membalut tubuhku dengan selimut dan pikiranku terus membayangkan saat Naruto menciumku dengan penuh kelembutan. Wajahku memanas mengingat kejadian tersebut. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika bertemu dengannya besok.

...

Selama di perkemahan aku dan Naruto semakin dekat. Setiap malam aku dan dia selalu duduk diatas pohon untuk melihat bintang bersama dan selama itu pula aku selalu memintanya untuk merubahku. Ia selalu menolak permintaanku, Jik aku memaksa maka ia akan menciumku, Sama seperti pertama kali saat aku meminta hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis sedang berdiri dibalkon kamar, Rambut merah mudanya bergoyang indah karena ulah angin malam.

**'Wuuushh...'**

Ia tersentak merasakan seseorang datang dengan berlalunya angin tadi. Gadis tersebut merasakan tangan dingin dari orang itu meraih pinggulnya lalu merapatkan diri meraka.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Bisik pemuda tersebut yang sedang memeluk dirinya dari samping. Ia menggeleng dengan alis bertekuk. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya lalu meraih bahu pemuda itu. Ia menatap biru safir tersebut dengan rasa cinta dan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

"Naru..."

"Hmmm..."

"Ubah aku!" Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia merunduk untuk meraih bibir peach yang sangat menggoda baginya. Sakura menghentikan aksi Naruto, Ia menutup bibir pemuda pirang itu dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Aku minta kau mengubahku bukan menciumku..." Ia merasa sedikit kesal terhadap Naruto. Pemuda itu terkekeh geli mendengar rajukan Sakura

"Kau tidak ingin lagi kucium?"

"Iissh kau ini" Sakura mencubit pelan perut Naruto.

"Aawww sakit Sakura"

"Rasakan... Kau selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan!?"

"Narutooo..." Tangan Sakura beralih keatas memukul manja dada bidang Naruto.

Ia tertawa melihat kelakuan Sakura yang sedikit manja kepadanya. Naruto menahan kedua tangan Sakura lalu ia menatap hijau emerald disana.

"Beri aku waktu" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah... Tapi ada satu syarat!"

"Syarat?" Naruto mengerutkan alis dengan wajah penasaran. Sakura menarik leher Naruto hingga membuat pemuda itu sedikit merunduk lalu ia membisikan sesuatu yang membuat bibir Naruto membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Akan kulakukan untukmu honey" Dan setelahnya Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura dan secepat kilat ia membawa masuk kedalam kamar lalu membaringkannya diatas ranjang milik gadis tersebut.

"Na–naru... Bukan ini yang aku maksud" Naruto tidak mengindahkan ucapan dari Sakura, Tangan pucatnya tengah sibuk membuka piyama yang gadis itu kenakan.

"Narutooo..." Ia menyerang Sakura dengan ciuman bertubu-tubi tanpa menghiraukan pekikan kecil dari bibir mungil Sakura.

.

.

.

**The End**

**Terimakasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gnb Lucky22 → Maaf cuma segini words nya yang bisa aku bikin untuk sementara ini. Nanti kalau ada waktu panjang akan aku usahakan untuk bikin dengan words yang 'Bisa di katakan' Lumayan.**

**Pixie YANK Sora → Hii hii hii gomen yah aku kurang peka... Bagaimana dengan yang ini, Apakah masih ada yang salah dengan titiknya?**

**AL Blue Blosson → Hallo kak... Gimana, Suka gak sama fic vampire yang ini? Ini aku buatkan spsial loh untuk kakak #Plakkklebay Hehehe Semoga tidak mengecewakan...**


End file.
